1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the generation and redemption of discount coupons for multiple vendors and, more particularly, to a system and method of controlling tile generation, distribution, and redemption of coupons, and the allocation of discounted values to multiple vendors involved in cross-marketing ventures.
2. Description of Related Art
Vendors of various products often find it desirable to enter into cross-marketing agreements in which the purchase of a product from a first vendor earns a discount coupon for the consumer on a product from a second vendor. As used herein, the term "vendor" refers to the manufacturer of a specific product or the supplier of specific services. The term "high volume retailer (HVR)" refers to the store where the products or services are purchased, such as grocery stores, discount stores, warehouse stores, supercenters, etc.
Systems and methods exist which track the redemption of such cross-marketing coupons and control the allocation of discounted values between the vendors. These systems and methods, however, do not enable vendors to associate issued coupons directly with specific customers or transactions. Nor do existing systems and methods generate coupons or rewards applicable to discounts on the price per unit of a cross-marketed product such as gasoline which is sold by the gallon or liter. In addition, existing systems and methods are not flexible and do not enable a vendor to offer variable discounts which increase if a customer purchases a plurality of cross-marketed products or purchases products from a plurality of cross-marketing vendors. The discount amount is fixed for each purchase.
This is a disadvantage if vendors attempt to use existing systems and methods to cross-market a consumable such as gasoline which is sold at a particular price per gallon. Since the total amount of a gasoline purchase generally cannot be determined in advance, a discount for a particular amount may not be appropriate. For example, a $5.00 discount is not appropriate if the consumer fills up an automobile with gasoline, and the total charge is only $4.00. In addition, studies have shown that it is more attractive to consumers of gasoline to receive a discount on the price per gallon than it is to receive a fixed discount on the total purchase. Current control systems and methods cannot handle a discount on the price per gallon since the total discount is not known before the purchase is completed.
An additional problem with existing systems and methods for tracking and allocating discount coupons is that they do not allow for cumulative savings based on the purchase of multiple cross-marketed products. It would be desirable to gasoline vendors to have a method which would allow the application of varying discounts to the price per gallon based on the number of cross-marketed products purchased. For example, if the gasoline vendor had a cross-marketing agreement with various vendors of products sold by a HVR merchant, the purchase of Product A could result in a discount in the price of the gasoline of $0.02 per gallon. Likewise, the purchase of Product B could result in a discount in the price of the gasoline of $0.02 per gallon. If the consumer buys both products, it would be desirable to discount the price of the gasoline by $0.04 per gallon. Existing systems and methods do not perform this function.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, several references discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,851 to Off et al. (Off) discloses a system for creating discount coupons in response to the purchases of products. Off includes a process in which a coupon is issued in response to the purchase of multiple triggering items. However, the coupon is for a predetermined amount, and is not variable. Multiple items must be purchased in order to qualify for the fixed discount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,256 to Humble (Humble) discloses a coupon validation network for automatically processing product coupons. Databases are maintained for coupons issued by manufacturers and for coupons redeemedby retailers. The system enables retailers to automatically process coupons presented for redemption by consumers, and enables manufacturers to conveniently reimburse retainers for the value of the redeemed coupons. However, Humble does not teach or suggest a system or method of handling multiple level discounts or discounts on the basis of a price per gallon.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of a method such as that described and claimed herein. In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing solutions, it would be advantageous to have a method which enables vendors to associate issued coupons directly with specific customers or transactions, and which allows the application of multiple level discounts to the price per gallon of gasoline based on the number of cross-marketed products purchased. The present invention provides such a method.